


in the contours of your heart

by orphan_account



Series: cancelling the apocalypse [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Heroes For Hire (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Mental bonds, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't really know what it mean when she kissed Luke Cage. He and Danny were the stars of Sydney's Shatterdome. Usually local kids were assigned to their own Shatterdomes, something about working harder to protect their homes. But sometimes the need outweighed normal. So there they were, and she was assigned to be Ops control for them. Something about keeping their heads on straight.</p><p>Jessica knows she shouldn't have done it the second her lips touch Luke's because she's going to be the one in the damn booth watching him leave each time there's a Kaiju threat. Because there's probably rules saying they shouldn't. She doesn't know how she became this close to either of them. Like stars she just orbits around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the contours of your heart

She didn't really know what it mean when she kissed Luke Cage. He and Danny were the stars of Sydney's Shatterdome. Usually local kids were assigned to their own Shatterdomes, something about working harder to protect their homes. But sometimes the need outweighed normal. So there they were, and she was assigned to be Ops control for them. Something about keeping their heads on straight.

Jessica knows she shouldn't have done it the second her lips touch Luke's because she's going to be the one in the damn booth watching him leave each time there's a Kaiju threat. Because there's probably rules saying they shouldn't. She doesn't know how she became this close to either of them. Like stars she just orbits around.

He smiles sadly at her because he understands. He understands so much better than her, she can see it now when he looks over at Danny from where they're half hidden behind scaffolding.

"We don't do this," Luke murmurs, looking back at her. "We can't."

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done anything."

Luke touches her cheek, surprisingly gentle despite the raw strength locked inside him. "You missed the point. _We_ , you and me, can't." He looks at Danny again, something significant in the gaze that just slips out of her grip. Maybe because she doesn't want to see it. 

Danny seems to sense they're talking about him and looks over. To her surprise, he smirks. As if he and Luke can read each others minds outside of the drift and he knows.

"You mean…"

"I know he's fucking nuts, but he's a good man. Closer to me than a brother and we figure, well, any sex I have he's gonna know about and vice versa. So might as well just have it all together." He smiles nervously and Jessica realizes he's never shared any of this out loud with anyone else.

A blush spreads over her cheeks at the thought of the two of them. She's seen them sparring in the gym together, half naked and sweaty. She's seen the way they press together, sliding from move to move without a word. In any other setting, it'd look like foreplay but in a world centered around people who share everything about themselves with someone else, her worldview is a little skewed. "You two already have." It's not a question.

"Sometimes the adrenaline burns and there's no one else who gets it." It's an explanation and no explanation. Jessica wants to protest that she could, she watches them go out to fight, maybe to their deaths. She's felt the same adrenaline. But not amplified by another person, to the point that you can focus on nothing else. Luke's hand is still on her cheek, getting her attention again when it moves, brushing her lips. "So knowing all of that. What's your choice?"

She thinks about it for a second, feeling Danny still watching them, abandoning his conversation with Misty to watch. She doesn't need to say anything, just leans in and kisses Luke again. This time he kisses back, his hand sliding around her waist, pressing against the small of her back.

"Let's do this right. Off-base, we know this amazing little place."

"Oh, gonna wine and dine me, ranger?"

He laughs, low and deep and she can feel it vibrating through her. "Only the best for the best ops tech to come out of the Academy."

"You are such a-"

"I feel like I'm missing all the fun," Danny interrupts, suddenly right behind her.

"Yea sure, figures that's all you're here for," Luke says teasingly. He reaches out and curls his fingers in one of Danny's belt loops and tugs him a little closer. To anyone else it would probably look like nothing, just two pilots being who they are. But so close she can see the way Luke smiles and Danny's pale skin turns red so easily. 

"It is not my fault I'm easily entertained." Danny jerks his chin out as if that statement truly justifies everything.

"Whatever, we're going to Mackenzie's. You own any real civvies anymore?"

Danny sticks his tongue out at Luke before turning his focus to Jessica. "If this big lug is ever a jerk to you just let me know, I'll put him in his place."

It's a sweet sentiment so she pushes away from Luke to kiss him on the corner of her lips. "I can handle myself," she assures. Luke is easier to read than Danny, and Luke took to her faster in the beginning so she's not sure how committed to this he is, or if he's following along because Luke wants him to. How many of his feelings are his own or internalized through the drift. It never hit her before how confusing this relationship could be, but Danny ducks his head to catch her lips.

"Wait until tonight," he murmurs. His voice doesn't have the deep sensuality in it that Luke does, but there's something different, promising just as much. "We'll sweep you off your feet."

"Well you certainly don't waste any time." She pulls away from them both despite how hard it is. "I should go get changed so I can be _properly_ wooed later on. Gentlemen. I expect you both at 1900." She nods, unable to hide her smirk as she turns on her heel and walks away. She can hear Danny groan behind her.

"We're so fucked Luke."

"Knew that already , man."

She pauses and turns on her heel. "Boys?" They both turn to look at her. "Don't get started without me." Luke throws his head back and laughs. It's a good sound to hear, there's never much cause for laughter in the Shatterdome. As she continues walking towards her quarters, she knows she made the right choice. Life is short, especially for them. Trying to wait, to come up with excuses isn't good for any of them.

She doesn't dress her best, she doesn't have much that would fall into that category, but she adds a dash of color, planning on living a little that night. Even if they only get a night. These are her boys, and they've been hers since she was first given control over their Jaeger, instructed to keep her safe and keep her alive so she could bring the two of them back safe each time. And Jessica's done that so a T. Now it's time to look after the boys themselves.

When Luke and Danny show up, at 1855 according to her timepiece, she kisses them both, determined to love them both.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Into the Blue by Bush
> 
> part of a larger series co-created with beardsley which hopefully no one minds us playing in for awhile (and we'll name and make into an official ao3 series shortly)


End file.
